1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a crib having a drop side.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Drop side cribs are popular as they allow easy access to an infant when in the lowered position. When raised, the infant or child is safely retained within the sides and end boards of the crib.
A typical crib today includes four corner posts, one or two drop sides mounted to the posts, opposing head and footboards, a pair of stabilizing bars, and a spring hanger for supporting a mattress. The drop side is able to travel up or down along a pair of rods mounted to opposite posts. The rods each have an annular cross section and run parallel to the posts a selected distance therefrom. Openings are provided in the top and bottom rails of the drop sides for receiving the rods. A latch mechanism is provided for locking the drop side in the up position. The mechanism is operated by a foot pedal or lever, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,619, positioned beneath the spring hanger. To prevent accidental lowering, the drop side must be raised slightly before lowering can be accomplished. This prevents injury to a child who may crawl under the crib.
The stabilizing bars run longitudinally parallel to each other and are secured to the posts. They maintain the integrity of the crib while the other components are being maneuvered or assembled. The spring hanger is secured to the posts by four bracket assemblies. It may be positioned at any of several different elevations.
While the above-described crib offers both safety and reliability, consumers have occasionally found it to be somewhat difficult to assemble. It also includes a number of components which contribute to the complexity of the crib.